DRW Chronological History of Events
For survivors appearance times, see 72 Hour Mode#Timeline This page shows the general chronological history of events, or a timeline, of the Dead Rising series. For the specific timelines, see the below sections. Currently the only year association in the Dead Rising franchise is in one of the trailers for Dead Rising 2. It pinpoints the Willamette Outbreak occurring in 2006. Since Dead Rising 2 is said to take place 5 years after the events in Willamette, the Fortune City Outbreak has been set for 2011. 1990s Santa Cabeza Santa Cabeza was a Central American town in which a research facility was built by the U.S. government. The facility was occupied by a team of scientists led by Dr. Russell Barnaby. Their goal was find a way to double the livestock of local cattle. They were able to accomplish their task, but their progress advanced expeditiously when they discovered a mysterious and previously undiscovered insect species in the local region beside the Pachacamac River. The species was subsequently scientifically named Ampulex Compressa Giganteus. The researchers found out the queens of the species killed anything it latched onto, only to reanimate corpses through infection by attaching to the hosts, turning them into zombies. Disaster struck when several queens escaped the facility and begun infecting the residents of Santa Cabeza, causing the first in a chain of zombie outbreaks. When word reached the U.S. government, the military was called in to wipe out the town, to cover up the existence of the outbreak and the research facility. A Special Forces unit lead by Brock Mason was dispatched, which led to the destruction of the town and the deaths of its residents. Dr. Barnaby and his research team were extracted from the compromised town after the clean-up. After being debriefed, to cover his actions in future questioning, Barnaby claimed that Santa Cabeza was used by terrorists to disperse a "zombie drug". Only two known residents of the town survived, Carlito Keyes and his younger sister Isabela. September 19 - 22, 2006 The Willamette Incident 2008 After the Willamette Incident, the pharmaceutical company Phenotrans is founded to provide infected people with the Zombrex drug that prevents zombification for up to 12 hours. Isabella's original work in the Willamette Incident is used as the basis for the drug. Marian Mallon is announced as the director of the company. The Road To Fortune It is two years since the Willamette Incident. Frank West rode a wave of fame as far as it could go, from starring in commercials to penning a Pulitzer Prize-winning, NY Times Best-Seller, "The Willamette Incident" as well as starring in his own TV show, "Uncovered". But by the time Frank hears Rebecca Chang's radio report of the 2008 Coyote Springs outbreak, his star-power is waning and the excesses of money and stardom have started to take their toll, evident in his receding hairline and noticeable gut. Living in a small apartment in Hubbard Gulch, Nevada he is plagued by nightmares of Willamette and has turned to alcoholism. Calling his agent, Clay Hurlton to set up an interview with Rebecca Chang, Hurlton gives Frank the bad news that Uncovered's ratings have dropped so low the show is being cancelled immediately in favor of more "real reality" programming. Hurlton adds insult to injury by suggesting Frank go back to starring in info-mercials. Feeling jilted by his show's cancellation and professional betrayal by Hurlton, Frank decides to meet Rebecca Chang and investigate these new outbreaks himself.Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Issue #1 *Rebecca Chang's Report describes the Coyote Springs outbreak as the third "minor zombie breakout" in the Nevada region in the last six months.Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Issue #1 *Frank ironically and inadvertently names the show that will replace him: Clay Hurlton is also TK's agent. During Frank's angry telephone rant, he yells, "Terror is reality, that's what!". Upon hanging up Hurlton immediately calls TK to tell him of his "kick-ass idea for a new show."Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Issue #1, pg.21 Las Vegas Disaster On September 11th 2008, Las Vegas fell victim to a zombie outbreak. At the time, the cause and reason behind the disaster was unknown, but it was later revealed in Road to Fortune that Phenotrans started the outbreak in order to produce more of the drug Zombrex. Motocross champion Chuck Greene was attending the Las Vegas 250 with his wife and daughter at the time of the outbreak. His wife died in the chaos and bit Chuck's Daughter. Chuck and his daughter escaped the city and fled to the nearby town of Still Creek, which was 46 miles from Las Vegas and had suffered the same fate. The town was also within the military quarantine of 50 miles. Katey's infection meant Chuck had to give her controlled doses of Zombrex at certain times. Shortly after Chuck's escape, firebombers were sent over to eradicate Las Vegas and everything within the 50 mile radius, to prevent further spreading of the infection. The city was subsequently destroyed after 3 days of no proof that survivors still existed within the city. September 12, 2008 Still Creek Outbreak The events of Case Zero. Chuck Greene escaped Las Vegas and arrived in Still Creek. After stopping at a gas station to fill up, he witnessed the firebombers on their way to destroy Las Vegas. Chuck administered his infected daughter her Zombrex and took her to rest in an abandoned store. As Chuck wandered around the town for signs of life, his truck, containing his supply of Zombrex was stolen. Finding the town also overrun, Chuck set out to find another pack of the drug, and also a means of escape. Luckily, he located a small military set-up and found some Zombrex. He also found an old and broken dirtbike, but concluded that with the right tools, he would be able to fix it and escape before the military arrived in the town for cleanup. After fixing the bike and killing an insane mechanic, Chuck and Katey avoided capture by the military and fled the town. Further down the highway, he discovered his stolen truck occupied by the dead thief. He took the Zombrex, a picture of Katey and her backpack, and his racing jacket. Promising Katey to do whatever it takes to keep her alive, they rode off to an unknown destination, where they likely took shelter from the military. September 13 - 24, 2011 (Unaccounted for time regarding Chuck, Katey and Frank) September 25 - 29, 2011 Fortune City Disaster The events of Dead Rising 2. See Fortune City Disaster Timeline for the specific times and events Three years after the Las Vegas incident, Fortune City became the site of yet another zombie outbreak. The resort had recently been chosen as the venue for the latest installment of Terror is Reality, a controversial gameshow that involves the slaughter of the undead. Shortly after midnight, following an episode of Terror is Reality, the zombies were intentionally released from captivity, in what appeared to be an act of terrorism. The zombies spread rapidly, infecting the thousands of visitors and spectators and soon, Fortune City was completely overrun. Chuck Greene, a contestant on Terror is Reality, was one of the few survivors who made it to the emergency shelter with his daughter; Katey, only to discover he had been falsely accused of causing the outbreak. With only three days before the military arrived for cleanup, Chuck worked with Stacey Forsythe of CURE, and Rebecca Chang of Channel 6 Action News, and discovered the harsh truth behind the outbreak, and the one in Las Vegas, where Chuck had lost his wife. Phenotrans, the developers of Zombrex, were responsible, with their reason being to continue the production of the highly profitable drug. They had paid the TiR host Tyrone King to release the zombies and frame Chuck. When TK becomes infected while being held at the safe house, Chuck desides not to give him zombrex. When the military cleanup failed after facing a stronger form of zombie, Fortune City was scheduled to follow the same fate as Las Vegas, a government issued firebomb would destroy the city in an effort to contain the zombie parasite. After the supervisor of the emergency shelter revealed himself to be in league with Phenotrans, he executed Rebecca and made a getaway. Chuck managed to stop him and halt the firebombing. Chuck returns to the safe house by helicopter. As Stacey Forsythe and Katey Greene board the helicopter, Chuck Greene is attacked by zombies and left behind. Ultimately, it is the zombified Tyrone King left for Chuck to deal with, but he is being overwhelmed. It is assumed that the firebombing was re-scheduled and hit at a later time. September 29 - 30, 2011 Case West Chuck Greene is tackled down by the zombified TK, and begins to become overwhelmed. Frank West arrives in time and saves Chuck. Frank reveals that he is there to meet Rebecca but Chuck informs him that she is dead. Then the pair go off to the Phenotrans Facility to investigate and gather evidence of the corporation's wrong doing in Fortune City. They find Isabela Keyes and it is revealed that Phenotrans has been continuously producing Zombrex despite an actual cure being found. Dr. Marian Mallon kidnaps Isabela and leaves her bodyguard, Harjit Singh to dispose of Chuck and Frank. However, Harjit and his security team are defeated and the pair flee the facility before it is destroyed. With evidence to clear Chuck's name, but not to expose Phenotrans, Chuck notes that nobody will take take their word for what was happening in the facility. The facility's staff were all able to be rescued and evacuated, and all the zombies that were freed from their pens in the facility were killed in the destruction of the compound. References Category:Dead Rising Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Category:Timelines